Strategy Guides/Who Cares
The following are strategies for the Who Cares scenario. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A below: Strategy 1 Recommended genes: * Sympto-Stasis * Extremophile * Base Oxidisation * ATP Boost * Aerocyte The key to this strategy is remaining incognito until the world's almost completely infected, and then exploding. # Select Parasite, Casual Difficulty. Start in Egypt. The country is hot and arid and poor, and it borders Saudi Arabia. # As soon as you can, evolve Drug Resistance 1. You'll need it. # Evolve Air 1 and Water 1, as well as Symbiosis 1 and 2. # If a symptom mutates, devolve it. You'll get 2 DNA Points back. However, if a popup concerning the Festival of Love appears, evolve Nausea. It'll magnify the infection boost that naturally appears after the popup. # WAIT!!!!! Devolve any symptoms that mutate. Evolve Cold Resistance 1. You'll need it in order to more quickly infect Canada, which is more infection-resistant than even Greenland. # Once all the countries have been at least half infected, devolve all Transmissions and all Resistances, except for Drug Resistance 1 and the Symbiosis abilities. # Evolve Rash, Sweating, Skin Lesions, Necrosis, Hemorrhagic Shock, Internal Haemorrhaging, Total Organ Failure, and when you can, Insomnia, Paranoia, and Insanity. # Evolve deadly symptoms when able, and evolve Genetic ReShuffle 1 if needed. # Watch as the world collapses. Pop any blue bottles that appear, if they appear at all. Once the world has died, congratulations. You've beaten Who Cares.-DiseaseMaster7 Strategy 2 (for Mega Brutal, but usable in lower difficulties) Recommended genes: * Mad Scientist * Budget Bat * Harvester * Extremophile * Teracyte This plan has four basic parts: Prepare for Templars, Fight Templars, Aggregation, and Annihilation. Part One: Prepare for Templars # Start in Peru. Immediately evolve Blood Rage and Adrenal Surge (Ability). Start a Blood Rage immediately. Evolve Therianthropy as soon as possible. # Prioritize the Blood Rage line, but be sure to evolve Dark Ritual 1. It can only benefit you in the future. # Evolve Night Wraith. It might seem like a waste of time, but it may allow you to gain larger quantities of DNA Points that you can use at your leisure. # Evolve Travel Speed 1 and 2. These will be of benefit to you later on. # If you have the DNA Points available, evolve Lair, but DO NOT put a Lair down just yet. Save that for later on. # Evolve Shadow Blades and Demonic Fury if possible, and wait for a popup stating that the Templars believe a Vampire to be behind the brutal murders. It will only be a few in-game days before the Templar Bases appear, signaling the beginning of part 2: Fight Templars Part Two: Fight Templars # The Templar Bases will activate in up to seven random countries. Target the one closest to you, and destroy it immediately. This first base will be easy to beat, but the other bases will only get harder if you allow them to consolidate power. # Fly across the world, destroying Templar Bases wherever they are. If you need to heal, fly to a neighboring country without a Templar Base and use Blood Rage. # Once there is only one Templar Base remaining, set up a Lair in the country most closely bordering its country. You may have to Blood Rage a little in order to unlock Shadow Portal, but it will be useful. Fly to the remaining Templar Base, and start a Blood Rage. Keep an eye on your Vampire's health. If it dies, you almost certainly lose the game. # Fly to and from your Lair as needed. You may have to fly back multiple times to destroy pesky Drones, but they are not a direct threat to your Vampire. # It is possible that a new Templar Base may pop up in a random country. Destroy it immediately before it becomes a problem. Please note that this will not always happen. Keep hammering away at the final Templar Base until it collapses. At this point, the Templars disappear from both the News and the world map. Part Three: Aggregation # You've defeated the Templars. Congratulations. Now, you will need over a thousand DNA Points, but following these steps should provide you with a surplus. This part is the longest part of this strategy in terms of time spent. Target the Island Countries for destruction by Blood Rage. The islands that should be prioritized are Greenland (remote enough that few will ever go there), Iceland (small, but comparable to even China in terms of ability to contribute to the Cure Effort), New Guinea, the Caribbean, Australia, Madagascar, New Zealand, the UK, Indonesia (PC) and Japan. Indonesia (iOS and Samsung) appears to have a border link toS.e Asia, and for this reason, is not a top priority. # Destroy Finland, Sweden, and Norway. These three countries will contribute heavily to the cure effort if allowed. It will also allow you to gain extra DNA Points. # While you're doing all this, be sure to lay down multiple Lairs. Place Lairs in the following countries: USA, Brazil, Central Africa, China, Central Europe, and Saudi Arabia. If you placed a Lair near or in one of these countries while fighting the final Templar Base, skip it. # At this point, you should have more than the ~1200 DNA Points you will need. Once the final Island Country or Finland/Sweden/Norway have been destroyed, begin Part Four: Annihilation. Part Four: Annihilation # Once you've completely destroyed the islands and Finland/Norway/Sweden, it's time for the shortest part of the strategy: unleash annihilation. Evolve''' 'Shadow Blessing, which will unlock the ability to evolve Symptoms and Transmissions. Immediately evolve '''ALL SYMPTOMS, TRANSMISSIONS, AND REMAINING ABILITIES!!!! '(Unless you're going for the Sadomasochist achievement. In that case, don't evolve Shadow Slaves) # Fly to the Saudi Arabia lair, and watch as the world quickly becomes infected. # Fly to any Lair as needed, and evolve Vampiric Awakening as often as possible. Disperse your Vampires across the world to whatever country refuses to embrace your plague. # At this point, many of the countries of the world will have been destroyed. Move your vampires to either countries who aren't destroyed or to Lair countries. It will only take a few minutes, if any, for the rest of the world to fall. Congratulations. Annihilation is now complete, as is your victory. DiseaseMaster7 Category:Strategy